


i get by with a little help from my friends

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, and especially with a confident chan and a flustered hansol, chansol is so fun to write, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: hansol was giving soonyoung a run for his money with the "favorite hyung" title





	i get by with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> y'all remember when chansol went through a haunted house in the VCR for the shining diamond tour this is what i think went down during the whole thing bc like ya know it was only clips

"so is hansol my partner?" chan asks again because everybody was too busy stressing about it. and rarely people pay attention when chan asks questions because he's the youngest. which sucks. 

"yep! are you excited to go in with your favorite hyung?" hansol smiles as he loops his arm around chan.

he brought him close to his body and chan felt he could die. his favorite hyung to everybody was soonyoung because he's said it on a show before.

but his feelings have changed and he finds himself having hansol as his favorite. he always treated him well and never made him even call him hyung. it was nice to be that comfortable with somebody. 

"how do you feel about haunted houses? i'll be honest they kinda freak me out. so don't make fun of me!" hansol says, "or you won't have anybody to go on late night ice cream runs with."

chan gasps dramatically, "how will i live!?"

"im not kidding!" hansol whines, "haunted houses have to scare you too."

chan nods in agreement, "don't make fun of me and i won't make fun of you."

"deal!" hansol says as he grabs their camera from the staff. 

the reason they were facing their fears was for fans to enjoy their pain. which chan didn't mind he loved carats he'd do anything for them. 

the two stayed back and linked arms as they watched all their hyungs enter the house. one by one they disappeared with shrills and chan even heard seungkwan's infamous "DONT DO THAT." 

"ready?" a staff member asks

chan nods as him and hansol confidently walk to the house. he had no idea what their staff had prepared for them but hearing seokmin and soonyoung's story from their one fine day filming and the abandon school. 

he knew their staff wouldn't hold back on scaring the living hell out of them. but if it meant him being pressed up against hansol it didn't truly mind. 

the two walked into the haunted house hand and hand and chan already was loving it. but sooner or later the dream of being tangled in hansol's arms faded.

the two were already scared shitless by the music and having a girl resembling the grudge run out.

"FUCK FUCK." hansol screams as he grips onto chan's shoulders practically pressing his face deep into his shoulder.

chan almost fainted at the heat of his breath that close to his ear. this is kind of what he dreamed of rather than being in a haunted house.

the two held each other close as hansol held the camera out to get good video of their reactions. somebody came reaching from the top then a window opening. 

before chan knew it hansol was swinging an expensive camera to protect chan from whoever it was trying to scare him.

hansol tried to not connect eyes with chan but chan didn't miss the blush creeping on his cheeks. it was cute and chan wanted to die. 

"scared yet?" chan whispers tauntingly, "thanks for protecting me hansol ah." 

"are you teasing me?" hansol groans, "really the 'hansol ah' chan?" 

"are you embarrassed?" chan asks, he tightens his arm around hansol's waist. 

"don't do this." hansol whines 

"do what?" 

"this whole thing. we gotta keep walking before they notice we're in here flirting." hansol says, "we gotta go."

chan stands on his toes to press a quick kiss to hansol's cheek, "c'mon."

the two link arms to continue throughout the haunted house. hansol kept his arms tight around chan even though they'd both collapse at the sight of a wall shake.

or even an uneven breath had chan shaking against hansol. he was trying to be brave for hansol and show he wasn't going to be as scared as him. but he couldn't help it this house was scary as fuck. 

"ARE YOU TWO ALIVE!" soonyoung yells as the two finally make it towards the exit.

hansol pulls chan out by his hand to the open ending. the staff and the rest of the members stood there with smirks.

"you guys were really scared right?" 

"a little!" chan retorts, "hansol hyung protected me!"

"then who was screaming the whole time?" mingyu asks with a furrowed brow

"me! didn't you hear me hyung? i was a bit scared but he protected me. hansol hyung is strong." chan smiles as he hugs hansol tightly. 

"i think hansol took your spot as favorite hyung, soonyoung ah." jeonghan sing songs, "can we go get food?"

the staff agrees to food and everybody is distracted enough where hansol could kiss chan really long and hard. 

"thanks for not selling me out." hansol grins even with the blush creeping on his cheeks he was still cocky.

"hey it's what i do, hyung." chan says with a smile back, he could feel his heart in his ears from how flustered he was. 

but he couldn't show it to hansol. even though he really liked him more than a hyung. he was a hyung and would hold it against him till he's in the grave. 

"stop making out and come eat!" seungkwan yells, "I would say there's kids in here but chan is here making out!"

chan couldn't stop blushing as hansol dragged him by his hand to go get food. 

hansol really did steal the title of "favorite" hyung and chan didn't mind one but. because with this hyung he gets kisses and soonyoung didn't give him that.


End file.
